Information systems are often critical to the operation of an enterprise. They must be secure and reliable, and available at all times, especially if they support customer-facing or mission-critical applications. These and other requirements have led many enterprises to adopt virtual application delivery solutions to provide access to an application running at a centralized data center by essentially any remote device. For example, a data center may host one or more virtual applications for remote access by employees or customers, and in doing so the applications can be maintained centrally, easily scaled to an enterprise's needs, and efficiently managed to provide substantial cost savings.
Virtual application delivery solutions may require specialized software and hardware, which are often paid for on a per session basis. That is, each time a user remotely accesses a virtual application, a charge may be incurred for that session. Further, due to any number of factors, users conducting a remote hosting session are occasionally disconnected. The communication link established between the remote device and the data center hosting the virtual application may be lost, and while the user may establish a new communication link with the data center to continue accessing the virtual application under the same session license, the user experience may be negatively impacted. Thus, it may be helpful to store and review disconnect data on a regular basis to troubleshoot disconnect issues.
While some virtual application delivery solutions provide reporting tools, such tools often lack the detail and versatility desired. For example, certain reporting tools suffer from one or more of the following deficiencies: inability to represent session count and disconnect count in a single graph, inability to integrate with existing server monitoring scripts, inability to provide adequate report customization, and requirement of a specialized database application.
Thus, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for monitoring and tracking session data to add value to a virtual application delivery solution.